


Blood Sport

by Mysticmcknight



Series: Blood Legacy [2]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-11
Updated: 2004-10-11
Packaged: 2017-12-09 09:08:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/772469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysticmcknight/pseuds/Mysticmcknight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is sort of a sequel to ‘The Legacy’ which you should read to understand this short story, though I would call it more of a long…very long…drabble. Last part of Blood Legacy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood Sport

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The characters belong to Paramount. Again since they are no longer using them I’ve decided to take our boys out of the ‘closet’ and let them play and be happy. Enjoy.  
> warning: very DARK!

The two men stood silently in the center ring, high on the raised platform, waiting for the signal to begin. They had promised the Emperor of Jetoren a blood bath event if and only if one, Voyager’s crew was free and two, not allowed to watch the event. Any violation of this agreement and he would lose out on the much desired blood sport lusted after by this society, much like the one in Rome so long ago. 

The Emperor being a bastard agreed, so long as Tom and Chakotay fought each other, threatening to kill the other if they did not fight. They had agreed and so now they waited as the announcements were made. But the two men had their own plans on how to handle this little…party. They knew just how true to their word that this event was going to be a blood bath really was…and was looking forward to it as they mustered up old and almost forgotten ways. 

The horn sounded and music to stimulate the momentum of the battle filled the air…it was a good beat and Tom and Chakotay, dressed in only their black pants, and boots, with their purple tank shirts, moved around each other with pretense to fight, then smirked and enjoyed the beat and danced a little dirty dancing, knowing what was going to occur…the Emperor ordered his men into the ring to kill them…fool! 

As soon as the men started charging up the stares, Tom and Chakotay shifted their dance into long since practice moves; swinging Tom outward so he could kick several of the men in the face. Then Chakotay would let Tom land on his feet and spin outward, punching a few men, knocking them back….they were just warming up. 

The guards charted up again, and Tom and Chakotay who stood in the center of the platform, flipped sideways, twice and with precise punches knocked all five men, total of ten, back down once again, then met again in the center to share a kiss…knowing they were pissing off the Emperor, //but if it’s going to be a good fight, we’ll need more warm bodies,// they had joked during their mental chatter in their planning to give these people what they so much ‘wanted’. 

Tom shifted his body until his back and butt was grinding into Chakotay’s chest and groin, smirking at the Emperor, as they flaunted their sexual desire for one another in front of him and everyone…who was going nuts with the mix of blood and sex, shouting for more. 

Once again the alien solders, humanoid in appearance for tense and purpose, charged up again, this time double the number, their swords pulled out in front. 

“Now?” Tom asked, with eagerness 

“No, not yet,” Chakotay grinned, also anticipating this, after experiencing the painful humiliation at the hands of these bastards, as well as watch the rest of their crew suffer as well. “Just knock them back, baby,” he smiled playfully, his eyes black from arousal and adrenalin. 

Tom nodded and with a quickness no one expected of him, whirled like a spinning top toward ten of the armed guards, then ducked and bobbed and weaved between their slices and kicked them all back down the stairs, then did a back flip to the center to watch his lover for almost a 1,000 years, if not for that 3 to 400 year mishap, kick some ass of his own. 

Chakotay’s movements were closer to a Latin samba without a partner…a willing one, then Marshal arts, but it still had style and grace that matched the beat, as he grabbed a guard, easily bypassing the sword and whirled him in then tossed him down the stairs, before moving to another one, finally finishing with the last of them, to ease back to Tom that changed the dance to a Lambda, as both men were getting off with the freedom of letting lose. 

“Now?” Tom asked as he licked the tiny sweat that beaded down his lover’s skin, a side effect of the gene alteration that allowed them to stand sunlight, enjoying the tangy taste. 

//Give me a second to make sure,// he replied mentally, slowing his moves, and stretched out his mind, verifying that Voyager was not in orbit and ‘not’ watching. He did this by touching Janeway’s mind and seeing through her eyes, with practiced ease. They were all there and she was snapping orders in attempt to find him and Tom. Chakotay planted the suggestion of ‘not’ tapping into any televised signals, and then came back to himself in time to see his love once again play human top, knocking all twenty…correction thirty men off the platform. 

Tom looked at his lover and saw the dark gleam. “Now?” 

Chakotay gave a toothy grin, showing his fangs, “Now,” he nodded. “But don’t forget…the speech…” he chuckled darkly. 

“By all means,” Tom laughed back, his own fangs showing, though they were careful not to let the cameras see them…yet. 

“Emperor, you wanted a blood bath…Tom and I have decided to…fully….grant you your wish,” he said with a half bow. 

“This is not what we bargained for,” the Older Emperor growled back. 

“So…we lied…kill us,” Tom sassed back smugly. 

“I will give you death alright,” the Emperor shouted. 

“You want death?” Tom asked smartly. 

“So be it,” Chakotay replied….they shared a glance and transformed. 

People gasped as they saw colored eyes grow red, fangs protruded from the mouth and features suddenly become more pointed, slimmer…firmer. 

The guards charged, but this time they were not kicked but were grabbed and sliced and diced by claws like an animal. After the first fifteen bodies lay piled and both…men…stood covered in blood, licking the other clean, they looked and snickered at the Emperor. 

“More?” Tom asked his tone superior on purpose. 

The Emperor shouted with anger and fear that he wanted those ‘things’ dead, and more men charged, with swords as arrows were sent into the mix. 

“Fuck!” Tom swore as an arrow pierced his chest. “I forgot how much this shit fuckin’ hurts,” he snarled and tore the arrow out and ripped the throat out of the man near him, shoving the arrow up his ass. 

“True,” Chakotay snarled, as he removed a couple of arrows himself. “Let’s reconfigure this,” he added after disposing of the three men near him with one swing of his razor sharp nails, slicing their throats. “Time to kick it up a notch.” 

“I agree.” 

Both men then blurred and in two minutes all forty-five men that had been sent into the ring were dead and piled around the couple as a wall of flesh…the couple drinking of the blood about them. 

//I forgot how undignifying this was too,// Chakotay muttered as he licked up the blood from the flesh about him. //I much prefer blood banks and medical replicators.// 

Tom chuckled mentally, //Modern life has spoiled you,// he teased, though he wasn’t to pleased with his own mental image of sucking blood out of the semi, soon to be fully dead bodies around them, so they could heal from the wounds sustained by the arrows. 

Chakotay healed and had his share, grabbed Tom, the fire still flowing in his veins. He locked his lips over Tom’s and they shared a deep passion filled kiss. //This on the other hand I can never get enough of,// he replied mentally, as his senses filled with his lover. 

//Stars, baby, I am so with you on that, but I think they’ve decided to move into round three already…or is it four…lost count,// he chuckled as he pulled back, a promise of continuation in his flaming eyes. 

“Who knows,” Chakotay sighed as he looked up and saw more men, though hesitant storm in the arena, their weapons a bit more advanced, but they could only get so advanced, technology was a mix on this world due to aliens that didn’t hear of Prime Directives. Chakotay stood up and growled as an arrow hit him and lodged into his neck. He snarled and turned and glared at the man over forty feet from him, who suddenly dropped dead where he stood. Chakotay whirled back on the Emperor, who cringed in his seat, as Tom stood and pulled the arrow from his love’s throat. //Shhh, love, let me handle this, and if he doesn’t go for it, then I’ll let you have him,// he soothed, feeling Chakotay’s temper near to being set loose, something these people would never want to experience or survive. They didn’t know how lucky they were that his love had learned so much control over the centuries. 

“I tell you now,” Tom stated firmly as he eased his love down to heal, as he spoke. “You want more death; we’ll give it to you. I will also let you know, we’ve been holding back,” he grinned, showing his blood covered teeth. “As you saw with that one,” he nodded his head to the dead archer, “My love can kill with but a thought, but he has been holding back as I’ve said…but if you persist in wanting this blood…sport…we’ll persist in killing your people…your choice. Of course, we don’t see why we should limit ourselves to those solely ‘in’ the ring,” he smirked, his gaze dangerous as he eyed the crowd. 

“What are you?” the Emperor demanded in fear and anger. 

Chakotay stood, having sucked up enough blood to heal the wound to the point he could speak, though he was still pissed and in pain, for it would take a lot more to heal fully. “DEATH!” he hissed. Then he glared at a man standing near the Emperor that had personally taken a great deal of pleasure in hurting the crew of Voyager, especially some of the women. He glared deeply and the man dropped in sheer agony, clutching at his throat, scratching the very skin from it, until others came and held him down…but his screams continued. 

Chakotay gave a dark chuckle and whirled on the people in the stands and many cringed in their seats as others fled in fear. //Good!//

“As you can see we don’t have to touch you to…deal with you,” Tom smirked again. “So…what will it be?”

“For heaven’s sake, what do you want?” the Emperor cried out, seeing the dark powers released, sensing that they were speaking true and were holding back in their slaughter. 

“Don’t call on heaven,” Snarled Chakotay. “You’ve used and abused aliens for centuries for your blood sport, now you have a couple of alien’s making blood sport out of you,” he hissed, no twinge to his conscious, as he recognized each face as one of the guards that abused the crew over their term of imprisonment, some he still wished were not dead so he could kill them all over again; but Tom and Chakotay got their people out of that hell as soon as possible and they only lost five people, where the Emperor would have sacrificed all of them to the arena. 

Chakotay purposely picked up one that had a fraction of life left in him and sank his teeth in his throat and sucked the last bit of life from him, then dropped him like a sack of bones, his mouth full of blood. He then pulled Tom to him and kissed him hard, letting the blood spill between their mouths, as they sucked on the other’s tongue, then licked up the dribble on the other’s face, openly reveling in the taste and sensuality of the moment, hoping to turn off those watching. 

Tom then pulled back and licked his lips, “We thrive on blood,” he stated for clarification of those watching. “So,” he patted his stomach, “I think we can fit another course,” he jested darkly. 

“And those we can’t…devour…will just go to waste…or,” Chakotay’s eyes drew a deep narrow focus, “We’ll let them linger until we get hungry again.” 

“Foul immoral….beasts!” the Emperor hissed in disgust. 

“No more than you,” Tom countered. “You may not drink the blood directly, but you spill it with just as much desire and ease. What’s the difference? You wanted people to die for your entertainment…we’re glad to give it to you…Just more…intensely,” he snickered. 

“Of course this is so long as we remain in a…decent mood,” Chakotay stated, not in a good mood at all. Between the frenzy and the arrow in the throat, he was close to really getting angry. 

“What…what do you mean by that?” the Emperor asked, hoping he was distracting them enough while his men got into place to be rid of these things…since he couldn’t think of a way to control them. 

“It means,” Chakotay growled, his eyes scanning the few members still in the audience, then the camera, seeing his own distorted face on the overview, “that if you allow those men that are sneaking around the back of this ring and under the platform to charge, we’ll really get pissed and kill…most of them…” he sneered. 

“The rest, we’ll…change…into one of us, and we’ll set them loose into your cities, your countryside…no one will ever be safe again,” Tom chuckled darkly, knowing that he and Chakotay would never do such a foul thing. It was bad enough they had gone this far…but these bastards wanted blood and had beaten and raped several members of their family, outside of their view or those particular bastards would have been dead long ago. No, this was to make sure these people lost their thirst for blood as entertainment once and for all…so they hoped. The fact that they were enjoying dishing out such a punishment was just a side benefit. 

Chakotay narrowed his eyes again; this time one of the guards moved up to the Emperor and placed his sword by his neck, before being shot in the back by an archer. Chakotay recognized that bastard too; “I can make others do my bidding as well as lock them into eternal nightmares,” he glared with dark mischief. “And that’s just a taste of ‘my’ powers, as for Tom’s…?” 

Tom snickered and then blurred and was gone, then as people gasped in fear looking for the thing that was loose, Tom reappeared next to Chakotay, sporting the Emperors cape and crown. “How do I look?” he asked, having shifted back to his human looks. 

Simply to match his lover, Chakotay shifted back to his normal looks, letting some of the draw on his darker side ease up…another reason he didn’t frenzy very much if he could prevent it. “I think what I always think” he stated evenly, and then grinned, “That you’re the most beautiful being in the universe…and I should know,” he teased warmly. “I could see you as a…prince,” he added. 

“Hmmm…naw,” he stated and dumped them on the ground, after using the cape to wipe clean his and Chakotay’s face of any lingering blood, and looked to see the Emperor was beside himself at loosing them and not feeling a thing since it happened so fast. “Tay, I’m starting to get hungry again, are we going eat again…soon?” 

Chakotay looked at the Emperor, “Well, are we?” his gaze serious. “And no, we are not worn out from our demonstration, and yes…I ‘can’ read your thoughts…all of them,” he smirked. 

“Very well, what do you want to make this…stop?” the Emperor asked sincerely, knowing defeat in the face of having these things…continue or worse…spread. Their power was too dangerous and could over take his…with too much ease and he could not foresee anyway to control them…that would have been a whole different story. But he knew they knew his thoughts now, and could only concede to them. 

“That’s right, we ‘can’ rule this planet with ease,” Tom stated to cause more discomfort of the jerk ruler. He may not have Chakotay’s range, but he could read a simple mind as this bastard. “As for what we want…we want an end to the slavery and the blood sports…and we want it made into a law and we want it now.” 

“Don’t try and mess with us, for we’ll know if you did it or not, just like we knew when you actually let Voyager’s crew free.” Chakotay smirked. 

“Very well,” the Emperor stated and called for the guards to stand down, “But then you’ll leave with the others…yes?”

“Yes,” Tom stated evenly sensing the solders move back and relax at not having to face them. //You know he could change his mind once we leave, Tay…Tay?// Tom turned to see Chakotay was focused…very focused and turned to witness several things….one the guy in agony died, and then the Emperor stood to make a speech to the people of his wrong doings…stating a few items he would not have mentioned if he was speaking of his own will. Tom smirked with satisfaction. 

They remained where they were, as things took place around them, Tom keeping an eye on his lover, while Chakotay used his wonderful mind to assure that what was achieve here would remain so. The ‘demonstration’ was to put fear into the hearts of the people, for even Chakotay couldn’t affect an entire plant…in the time they were going to be there, as well as get some revenge for their family…Voyager. 

When it was done, Chakotay and Tom moved off, unobstructed and got cleaned up in a hot bath, knowing that no one was even in the building, afraid of them…good. 

Tom sank back into his love’s arms, as they both relaxed into the large tub, //Janeway going to find us soon?//

//Yeah, once I let Harry notice our so called ‘life signs’// he thought warmly, his throat too tired for words and was still stinging from that damn arrow. 

“You know,” Tom said out loud, as his eyes closed. “I thought I would like frenzying again like the old days when we first thought of this idea…”

//But you didn’t…I didn’t either. We’ve grown beyond it, and for that I am glad. Pity we still need blood to survive…but as we know, there are way around getting it directly from the source…much preferred methods.// 

“I agree with you there,” Tom muttered as he turned to his side and snuggled into his love’s arms drifting toward sleep. “There is only one neck I like sinking my teeth into,” he quipped lovingly. “And when we get back to Voyager and after some much overdue rest and a few trips to the…bank,” he chuckled softly, sleep still creeping up on him, “I’ll show you.”

“Indeed, that is the ‘only’ blood sport I wish to engage in again,” Chakotay whispered, and kissed his love’s temple and let him sleep, for the use of their powers took so much out of them, more than they would have ever let on, though so long as the supply of victims would have remained, then they could have continued, dealing out their punishment and replenishing and healing…but he was very glad it was over…for now. He was sure as existence spanned out before him and his Tom, that they would once more be forced to embrace their darker sides of their nature again. 

The end


End file.
